


And One More for the Road

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parenthood is not for the weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One More for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mrsronweasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsronweasley**](http://mrsronweasley.livejournal.com/) who is having a DAY. Written after discussion of what Frank could be counting down to - and posted before the actual reveal of the SEKRIT IERO BABY.

“Did I miss world war three?”

Jamia doesn’t look up from where her head is buried in her arms on the table, but she does manage to flip Frank off.

“I mean, when I left I’m sure we had a floor.”

Her head hits the table, but it’s worth it to flip him off with the other finger as well.

“Is that blood on the walls?”

“Fuck you. It’s beets, you fucker, and if you want to live, you will shut up now before I rip the plastic coating off one of these baby food spoons and gut you with it.” She drops her hands on top of her head. “And then it will be blood.”

“Rough day?”

She grabs the baby spoon and holds it out toward him, still without looking at him. “Seriously. You’re a dead man.”

“Are they sleeping?”

“I gave them each a shot of whiskey and a Xanax. They’re _quiet_ and _still_. That is all that I know and, fuck it, all that matters.”

“Okay.” Frank’s hand curves around her wrist and then he takes the spoon out of her hand. His other hand runs along her spine and it takes an effort not to move away from his touch. She’s overwhelmed and overloaded and she wants to punch him in the balls for doing this to her. “I’m going to go run you a bath.”

“Are you going to drown me?”

“Not today.”

“Please?”

“No.” He moves his hand to her hair, and that seems worse, which is stupid. No nerve endings there, just lank and greasy strands. She manages not to shake him off, but it’s a near thing. “A nice hot bath. Bubbles. Oils. That weird fizzy shit you like.”

“Lies. All lies. You’re going to lock me in the nursery with a breast pump and Brahms’s lullaby.”

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

He kisses the top of her head and goes; she can hear the dogs tangling around his feet once he starts toward the back of the house. She knows ever sound it makes, every creak and sigh, so she can tell when he looks in on the twins, when he goes into the master bedroom, when he starts the bath. The pipes seem too loud, like they might wake the girls, and she winces, waiting for the cry.

Instead there’s just the quiet roar of the water and then the sound of Frank walking back toward her. “Come on, pretty lady.”

“I’m not pretty. I am exhausted and grumpy and I have gray hair now and it’s all your fault.”

“You’re right. You’re beautiful. Come on.” He tugs her up until she’s looking at him, and she fights the urge to smile at his expression. He’s beaming at her, his teeth showing in his crazy grin, and his eyes are bright and dancing. She’s stupidly in love with him. “Think about it. Nice hot bath. Soak as long as you want.”

“The girls…”

“Will be okay. I will take care of them. I’m not completely incapable of being an adult.”

She laughs softly and lets him pull her to her feet. “I’ve known you for a long time, Iero. You really think I’m going to buy that?”

“Not in the slightest.” He walks backwards down the hall, and all the dogs are in their line of beds, munching on treats.

“I see, you’ve resorted to bribery.”

“Nothing’s too good for my lady.” He keeps her moving, not letting her even pause at the twins’ bedroom door. She can hear the snuffling sighs that mean they’re sleeping, so she doesn’t try stop, just follows him until he gets her into their bathroom. The light is dimmed and the heat is on in the room, the mirrors cloudy with steam. “Okay. Off.” He tugs at her t-shirt and starts stripping her, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. “As sexy as you look in mashed yams, I’m going to wash these.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Jay.” He pushes her toward the tub, holding her hand as she sinks into the hot water, gasping as it surrounds her. He kneels beside the tub and looks at her. “We’re partners, remember? Mom and Dad. Both of us responsible. None of that bourgeois bullshit about you staying home barefoot and pregnant and me bringing home the Fakon.”

“You always fuck up the laundry.”

He leans in and kisses her forehead. “If you get out of this bathtub before an hour is up, I’m going to drag you back in here and tie you to the faucet.”

“No kinky sex until the girls sleep through the night.” She relaxes against the back of the tub and closes her eyes. She can feel him stand and move to the door, the coolness wavering through the air currents. She opens one eye and looks at him before he can open the door. “Seriously, I look like shit in pink, Frank. Don’t do the laundry.”

**

She doesn’t quite recognize the kitchen when she opens the door. The sink is empty and the walls and floor appear mostly clean. There’s a suspicious apricot stain on the counter, but she knew there’d always be fallout. She grabs a water out of the fridge and opens the other door into the living room.

“I see the bombing moved into the living room.” There’s an explosion of stuffed animals, soft books, dogs, and two very squirmy little girls. Mama’s licking Cherry’s foot and Cherry is chewing on Frank’s finger. “Nice job containing the damage.”

“How was your bath?”

“Amazing. I don’t think I’ve been this clean for a long time.” She scoops Lily up from where she’s leaning heavily on Sweet Pea, close to knocking them both onto the ground. She sits next to Frank and settles Lily carefully in her lap. “You cleaned the kitchen.”

“I dug the kitchen out of the rubble.” He leans his head on her shoulder for a moment then turns and kisses it. “You smell good.”

“I smell like the Lush store relocated to our bathtub.”

“It kind of did.” He grins and tilts his head, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re hoping I’ll give you some of the whiskey I gave the girls earlier.”

“I am a complex man.” He kisses her again then leans down and drops a kiss on Lily’s head. “That’s only _one_ of the reasons.”

“They’re going to start teething. We’ll need more whiskey.”

Frank shakes his head. “More dogs to chew on.”

She catches his hand and brings it to her stomach, not quite catching his eye, because she knows she won’t be able to not smile, not give it completely away. “No, Frank. We’re going to need more whiskey.”

He’s quiet for a moment and then he pulls his hand back and rubs his mouth thoughtfully with his tattooed fingers before he looks at her. She’s waiting for his smile, but there’s something else on his face instead. Shock. Surprise. Amazement. “Pretty sure that means you aren’t allowed to have whiskey.”

“Well, no.” She laughs as he bursts into another smile that lights up everything inside her. “Not for at least eight more months.”  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] And One More for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737899) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
